Prescription Drug
by ChaosGarden
Summary: AU. Smut. Grimmjow doesn't like taking medicine. Period. And as a doctor, it's Ichigo's duty to make sure he does. Role play-ish.


**Prescription Drug**

**These last two oneshots seem to be revolving around whatever's happening to me -laughs and starts coughing- Being. Sick. Sucks. Hopefully this will cheer up whoever else is feeling under the weather!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, I really don't... so don't sue me because I can't give you anything... The amazing Tite Kubo does. But I don't recommend suing him either. lol**  


**Chapter outline/ warnings: Grimmjow doesn't like taking medicine. Period. Ichigo's a good doctor. Role-playing? Part of the Desk Phenomena Universe.**

* * *

For two days the blue haired CEO milled around the apartment moaning and groaning about a sore throat and pounding headache. Today, his ears seemed to be ringing and nose feeling like someone took wads of cotton and shoved them deep within his nasal passages.

Why was he- Grimmjow Jaegerjaques- suddenly sick with a horrendous cold?

He blamed it on the orange haired strawberry he kept around.

"You know, if you would just stop frequently vising me at my work, you wouldn't be exposed to all the different cold and viral strains the kids have." Ichigo said, setting two pills and cup of water on the side table next to Grimmjow's seated position on their couch.

"I don' wan tha shit," Grimmjow mumbled out, word annunciation inhibited by the dreadful cold.

Ichigo pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you always have to be so fucking difficult?"

"I don' wan'it!" The blue haired male ground out, all ferocity that was usually backing up his words gone.

"You're worse than a child." Rolling his eyes and taking a glance at his watch, Ichigo sighed. "Hey, I have to get going... I don't like leaving you here like this..."

Grimmjow shuffled deeper into the couch, grumbling. He didn't want Ichigo to leave either. He'd much rather spend his sick days curled up with Ichigo on their bed.

"Those pills better be gone when I get back home later alright?"

Nodding, Grimmjow glared at the menacing green coated medication. That color... eyes bulging, Grimmjow hastily lifted himself up from the couch and ran to the bathroom. He barely made it to the porcleain toilet before depositing half digested breakfast into it.

Ugh this is _so _fucking _gross!_ Grimmjow thought, feeling Ichigo's hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly. God that felt so good.

"Grimm... hey, take it easy." Fuck, Ichigo thought, I really should be staying home today to take care of him. But he couldn't. He had a mid afternoon appointment with a woman who had complained about trouble breathing. Filling up a cup of water and getting his sick partner to drink it, Ichigo walked the pale faced CEO back to the couch. "I'll be back soon OK? Please, just take the medication. It will help, I promise."

Ichigo leaned down and kissed Grimmjow's matted blue hair. Man, he had really let himself go with this cold interfering with his daily routine. When blue eyes connected with Ichigo's twin brown, the younger out of the pair felt pity wash over him at the sight.

Grimmjow _never _looked like this before.

Ever.

God he felt horrible for leaving him for a while! Giving another reassuring kiss, this time to Grimmjow's forehead, Ichigo arose and picked up his black burlap bag. "Call me if it gets worse Grimmjow."

Walking towards the front door, Ichigo pulled on his shoes and reached the handle. "And take the pills!"

Door closing firmly behind him, Ichigo headed down to the front lobby where their driver was waiting.

Grimmjow, sitting silently in a very quiet apartment, felt completely like shit. Happening to glance over at the pills again, another wave of nausea floated up. He grabbed the two menacing objects and shoved them underneath the black leather seat cushion.

He'd just have to make sure to not forget them there.

Out of sight, out of mind, Grimmjow thought. There was no way he was going to take two stupid pills. He'd get better all by himself!

Four sneezes caught him by surprise, making him jump forwards as they assaulted his body. Fuck everything; today just sucks, he thought.

Rolling back onto the couch and pulling up the comforter, Grimmjow slowly slipped into a hopefully rejuvenating sleep. He had quite a bit of trouble finding good sleep for the past couple of nights. Ichigo was continually trying to give him medication for this, pills for that, blah blah blah.

One downfall of dating a doctor: they had it in their heads that everything could be fixed with medication. Succumbing to sleep, Grimmjow did not have one single dream. It seemed that even his mind was too exhausted to conjure up anything.

Before he knew it, he was slowly waking to a hand running through his blue hair soothingly. "Ichi?"

Cracking open his eyes, Grimmjow made out the blurry form kneeling by his side. "What time is it?"

"Nearly four-thirty. I take it you've been sleeping for most of the day hm?" Ichigo leaned down and kissed a heated cheek. "Hmm... you're warm still."

Grimmjow grunted, actually feeling better after his day snooze. "Hn. Whatever."

Brows raising into his hairline, Ichigo let out a quick smirk of laughter. "Guess you are feeling better sing you're back to being an asshole." He stood up and glanced down at the obviously recovering man. "Did you take the pills? I was surprised when I came in to see them gone."

Oh shit, Grimmjow groaned inwardly. He forgot about those! Hopefully Ichigo wouldn't think about looking-

"Before you even bother trying to come up with an excuse this time," Ichigo held out the two very green pills before him, "I found them shoved underneath the cushions. You have to stop hiding things there, it's getting a little too obvious."

Fucking Ichigo, knowing where he hides those damn pills! "I don't like'em."

The orange haired doctor sighed. "Get up."

Blue eyebrows knitted together in confusion before abiding by Ichigo's order. Sitting up, Grimmjow was expecting Ichigo to try and force the pills down his throat. Well, he was right with half of that. As soon as Ichigo's mouth connected with his own, the boy's tongue mingling with his own, Grimmjow found himself swallowing something.

The _pills_!

Ichigo pulled back and smirked at Grimmjow's expression before delving in again, effectively silencing the oncoming snarky remark about forcing pills down his throat. Sometimes Grimmjow needed a little convincing. Resting his hands on the back of the black leather couch, Ichigo slowly climbed onto Grimmjow's lap, straddling the older man's waist. For a good five minutes he sat there, gently caressing Grimmjow's body here and there, making the older male forget about what was just done to him.

The make-out session seemed to work just fine with Ichigo's plan of diversion.

With Grimmjow still wearing his sleeping pants, the man's awakening erection pressed up against Ichigo's backside. Pushing back down against it, Ichigo smirked into the kiss when Grimmjow let out a guttural groan.

He knew it wasn't good for him to be issuing an intimate session with a sick person- he was more than one hundred percent sure that he was going to catch whatever ailed Grimmjow- but Ichigo felt the need to cheer up his downed lover. Besides, he got Grimmjow to take the pills didn't he?

Running his hands up and down Grimmjow's white t-shirt covered chest, further stimulating the man's senses, Ichigo broke away from the heated kiss, trailing a warm moist tongue down Grimmjow's neck. Nuzzling the junction between neck and shoulder, Ichigo nipped at the man's exposed collar line.

"Can this always be part of medication taking?" Grimmjow purred out, thoroughly enjoying what Ichigo was doing to him.

Feeling larger hands run underneath his shirt, up and down his sides, Ichigo knew that he was doing a damn good job at caring for his patient. "I always take care of my patients."

Hands delving into the backside of Ichigo's pants, gripping a firm ass and squeezing, Grimmjow grinned with Ichigo gasped into his neck. "Hopefully not _all _your patients are this cared for."

Licking his lips saucily, enjoying Grimmjow's blue eyes widening at the sight, Ichigo smirked. "Only privilegedones."

Before allowing Grimmjow to reply, Ichigo captured the man's lips once more. Tugging at Grimmjow's lower lip, teasing the man's chest with his hands, Ichigo made sure he got his lover's blood boiling. Heat was a good way to rid someone of a cold. Heat and moisture.

Thumbs rolling over Grimmjow's nipples, Ichigo let out a gasp when the older male ground his hips into his. All the while Ichigo was at work, his mind continued wandering back to his sick lover resting back at home. He just wanted the day to hurry and be over with so he could get back to caring for his Grimmjow.

As soon as he finished issuing the woman medication and asking her to come back within a week for a check up, Ichigo high tailed it out of the hospital. Grimmjow needed him.

Pushing up the white cloth that covered Grimmjow's chest, Ichigo ran his tongue along the many dips and curves of the man's muscles. Feeling them twitch underneath his tongue, Ichigo captured Grimmjow's left nub in-between his teeth, earning another growl and thrust.

"Ichigo... mm fuck." Having Ichigo pleasure him made Grimmjow's mind go haywire. With his younger lover sitting atop his now raging hard-on, the blue haired CEO wanted to move things a little faster. Undoing Ichigo's belt and opening the younger male's fly, Grimmjow dipped a hand into his lover's black pants, cupping the warm flesh buried within. Fuck, Ichigo made him so hard!

Rocking into the grip, Ichigo let out a moan, closing his eyes at the feeling of Grimmjow's hand pumping his weeping cock. Trying to focus, Ichigo grudgenly pulled the man's hand away, earning a growl. "You're sick, it's my duty to-" Grimmjow ground up again, making Ichigo shudder. "It's my duty as a doctor to make sure you're-ah!- cared for with the least amount of-of- oh fuck Grimm- strain."

Grinning at Ichigo's attempt to complete a full explanation, Grimmjow awaited for the doctor's care. And long he did not have to wait.

Ichigo slid off of Grimmjow and hastily pulled off his shirt and pants, allowing the material to drop down on the carpeted floor. His lover's eyes ran appreciatively up and down his body before widening when Ichigo re-took his position above the other.

The orange haired doctor wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck as he leaned in and whispered seductively into his right ear. "You're not _straining _too much, are you?"

Oh how he loved it when Ichigo talked dirty. "Not too much, no."

Ichigo frowned some, before rolling his bare hips into Grimmjow's still clothed ones. Even with the cloth barrier between Grimmjow's aching erection and his own ass, Ichigo could feel the man's member twitch in excitement. "Oh really?"

Grimmjow's eyes closed at the feeling of his lover rubbing against him. Hands gripping Ichigo's sides, pulling the younger boy's hips down towards his own, the blue haired CEO let out an animalistic growl. "Fuck Ichigo."

Brown eyes, alit with lust and hunger for Grimmjow, glistened with much want. "I plan on it."

The younger lifted himself up some and pulled out Grimmjow's proud member. Gripping both weeping erections, Ichigo pumped them together, earning another low growl and thrust from his lover. He too couldn't help but thrust into his hand, feeling Grimmjow's larger cock rubbing up against his own.

Grimmjow leaned his head on the back of the couch, completely at Ichigo's mercy as the younger worked him up. "So good Ichigo... mmm fuck yes."

With his cock still being stimulated by Ichigo's hand, Grimmjow let out a hiss when the younger boy's mouth suckled on his neck. It was such a fucking turn on!

"I'm a good doctor, aren't I?" Ichigo whispered out, giving another wonderful tug and grind.

"Very good." Blue eyes smiled when his finger encircled a taught hole before pushing in. Feeling the usual tensing, Grimmjow worked his way deeper into his lover while Ichigo continued toying in the front. Soon, two then three fingers followed, stretching Ichigo, making the younger writhe above him.

Ichigo couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of Grimmjow playing with him, loving the feeling he brought to him. And to think, these were just his fingers. Another wonderful shiver ran down his body a the thought of Grimmjow being buried deep within him.

Releasing Grimmjow's engorged member and his own, Ichigo maneuvered himself so that he was poised above the larger man's cock. Locking his eyes with Grimmjow's own twin boiling pools of lusting sky blue, Ichigo slowly lowered himself. Feeling the head of Grimmjow's cock pierce the tight ring of muscle, Ichigo grit his teeth at the initial discomfort.

Chest rising and lowering with quick pants, Ichigo finally sheathed all of Grimmjow within him. Straitening his back, eyes closed with the feeling, Ichigo gasped, "Oh god... it's filling me up."

Pulling the younger man closer, Grimmjow nipped at the boy's chest, making Ichigo let out another wonderful gasp. "You're so tight." He gave a weak thrust upwards, unable to hold still for too long with Ichigo rearing to go.

"Come on Grimm," Ichigo met the thrust with his own. Rising up and slamming down, Ichigo and Grimmjow both let out a low moan and cry respectively. "Fuck me."

Ichigo's command excited him. "Is that an order, Doctor Kurosaki?"

"I love the feeling you give," Ichigo purred out, clenching around Grimmjow's cock, "when you're buried in me."

Grimmjow gave another thrust, causing Ichigo to cry out again, falling against his chest. "But is this an order?"

Rubbing himself up and down Grimmjow's hard body, Ichigo gasped out, "Yes, it's a fucking order."

"A fucking order eh?" Grinning, Grimmjow complied with the directions. "I can do that."

Ichigo ran his hands through blue hair, tugging at the tendrils that were damp with moisture. Both bodies were glistening with sweat as they rocked back and forth. Ichigo lifting his hips and pushing them back down in time with Grimmjow's thrusts further amplified the pleasing sensations thundering through their bodies.

Hitting his younger lover's sweet spot over and over sent Ichigo into a craze. Body writhing with insane pleasure, Ichigo arched his back and cried out Grimmjow's name. "Grimmjow!"

Feeling Ichigo's inner walls constrict around him, Grimmjow released his essence deep within Ichigo's pliant body. He growled out in an animalistic baritone and bit Ichigo's shoulder, pulling the younger down towards him.

This was the best prescription ever.

Ichigo leaned up and captured Grimmjow's lips, pulling him into a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck, feeling Grimmjow's own arms wrap around his waist, Ichigo smiled into the kiss. "Taking medicine isn't that bad, is it?"

Still buried within Ichigo, Grimmjow thrust up a little, making the younger hiss out. "I think I might be able to listen to you if this is what happens."

Ichigo grinned, nipping along Grimmjow's jaw line. "What happens when I get sick?"

Feeling himself harden within Ichigo, the blue haired CEO cupped Ichigo's face with his hands. "I'd fuck the cold right out of you."

* * *

**I think Grimmjow feels better now, wouldn't you agree?**

**-laughs- Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts. As a humble author, that's all I ask :)**

**I'll throw in an uncontaminated strawberry cupcake!**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
